Calon Pacar Sasuke
by Syuichi no Baka Darknesschan
Summary: Cerita aneh, gajelas, lebay, dan full of OOC. Don't like, don't read. Mau ngeflame harus login. LAST CHAP UPDATE! Pair:SasuIno
1. Episode 1

**Btw karena di NARUTO saya suka sama pair SasuIno...**

**Jadi saya buat fic SasuIno, biar gaje sekalipun XD**

**Oke lanjut, kita ke fic-nya! Hope you'll like it :D**

**Tapi yang ga suka gak usah baca apalagi review sambil ngajak perang!**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**GIRLFRIEND**

**Sasuke's pov.**

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Di Konoha Ninja Academy, aku adalah siswa yang menonjol.

Banyak pula perempuan-perempuan yang mengagumiku. Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan mereka yang 'lebay'.

Tapi, aku terkesan pada satu orang. Dia Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut pirang panjang.

Meskipun dia mengagumiku (ceilee!) tapi dia nggak lebay seperti yang lainnya. Kalo ketemu aku, si Ino mah langsung ngomong "Hai, selamat pagi/siang/sore." kalo yang lain mah "HAI, SASUKE-KUN! Sasuke, maukah berkencan denganku? kya Sasuke! Sasuke!" haiiyah pada lebay-lebay banget deh!

Lanjut nih, suatu hari anak kelas 10 (termasuk aku) dipanggil untuk memilih ekskul di sekolah. Aku memilih sepakbola, karena aku memang suka sepakbola. Tapi... tunggu. Aku melihat seorang cewek berambut panjang mendaftar ikut KLUB SEPAKBOLA? Dan tahukah dia siapa? Dia... INO! Aku sih pikirannya udah kemana-mana, aku pikir dia ikut sepakbola karena ingin satu klub denganku. Ufufu, lihat saja nanti.

Tapi, aku salah sangka. Permainan sepakbola Ino sangat hebat! Bahkan dia berhasil menjebol gawang lawan saat latihan selama 2 kali. Wah, hebat ya. Biasanya kan cewek-cewek takut kalo ngeliat bola udah ngehantem dia. Akhirnya, aku tanya juga deh pas waktu istirahat. Habis penasaran. Aku menghampirinya.

Nggak seperti cewek-cewek lainnya yang jika aku dekati langsung menjerit-jerit, kalau yang ini diam saja sambil ngelihatin aku sampai aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Emm.. Aku mau tau, kenapa kamu ikut sepakbola?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, alasannya ada dua. Jangan marah ya? Yang pertama, karena aku suka sepakbola. Yang kedua, aku emang pengen satu klub sama kamu.. Jadi kebetulan,"jawab Ino sambil tersipu.

Aku memang maklum kalau dia ingin satu klub denganku, tapi yang ini baru pertamakali kudengar. Cewek suka sepakbola, dan permainannya sangat mengejutkan. Keren banget. Lalu akupun bertanya "Apa kamu suka aksesori?"

"ENGGAK BANGET! Aku pun memanjangkan rambutku dan dikuncir ini disuruh ibuku!" jawabnya berapi-api. Aku cekikikan saja melihat tingkahnya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Jari-jari tangannya masih mengepal.

"E... enggak kok. Aku cuma lagi inget sama sesuatu yang lucu," jawabku. Aku baru sadar kalau dia... TOMBOY!

Di rumah Uchiha.

"Sasuke, ayo makan dulu!" teriak Itachi-niisan, kakakku.

Aku langsung kaget. Huh, ternyata sudah satu setengah jam aku ngelamunin mukanya si Ino. Ino kan artinya pig. Tapi mukanya manis banget nggak kayak arti namanya!

Nah, terus aku pasang earphoneku. Mau ngelanjutin denger lagu di i-Phone. Tapi males milih-milih lagu. Denger aja yang lanjutan kemaren.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks**

**Now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool done run out**

**I'll be giving it my bestest**

**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**(JASON MRAZ-I'M YOURS)**

Bruk! Aku melempar i-Phone ku ke kasur. Ih, lagunya kayak nyindir banget. Mentang-mentang aku lagi tertarik dengan si Ino. Lagunya kayak menggoda supaya aku memiliki Ino. Dasar...

"SASUKE!"

Duak! Kepalaku terjeduk rak buku.

Oww... Sial... Aku langsung menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Ternyata ibuku memanggilku untuk makan. Menu makan malam hari ini... Spageti ayam panggang.

Makanan kesukaanku! Tapi aku pelan-pelan saja. Kalau terlalu semangat, norak :P

Sehabis makan, aku minum segelas air putih dan susu cokelat. Langsung sikat gigi dan berbaring di kasur. Mau dengar i-Phone lagi... Tapi males ah. Entar lagunya itu-itu lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung tidur saja.

Esoknya, di Konoha Ninja Academy...

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau sudah punya 'pacar'?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedikit menggoda.

"Belum, kok," jawabku datar. "Cari dong!" seru Naruto.

"Memang ada apa, sih? Memang kau sudah punya?" tanyaku mulai esmosi, eh salah. Maksudnya emosi. Nah, lanjut.

"Sudah dong! Aku sudah pacaran dengan Hinata," jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Dan kabarnya, minggu depan para rookie Konoha harus berkumpul di kantor Hokage dengan membawa pasangan. Untuk mendapatkan pasangan, harus pacaran kan? Aku dengan Hinata, Neji dengan Tenten, Gaara dengan Sakura, tinggal kau lho," jawab Naruto lagi.

"APA? Gawaaaat!" seruku. Uph.. Siapa yang bakal jadi pasanganku? Karin? Ih... Jijik! Dia pasti kegatelan kalo aku minta jadi pacarnya!

Puih... Umm, siapa ya? Ah... INO! Ya! Ino saja! Tapi... Gimana cara nembaknya? Ino kan, tomboy! Pasti dia mengira cuma main-main...!

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan keras-keras! Bantu aku supaya aku bisa pacaran dengan Ino," jawab Sasuke berbisik.

"Apa? Kau suka sama si tomboy Yamanaka itu? Idih.. Dia kan '_manly girl_' !" seru Naruto pelan.

"Daripada sama fans-fansku yang lebay-lebay... Emang sih aku suka sama Ino. Habis dia gak terlalu girly, gak centil, gak kegeeran atau kegatelan sama aku seperti fans-fansku yang lain," jawabku.

"Oke! Aku mengerti! Aku akan membantumu, kok!" seru Naruto.

KRIIIING! Bel berbunyi. Naruto di kelas 10-3 dan aku di kelas 10-1. Masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

_Sasuke, kita berunding dimana, nih? _Tanya Naruto lewat SMS. Aku menjawab _Nanti sore ke taman Konoha!_. Naruto pun membalas _Oke! _Sorenya, di taman...

"Sas, kamu juga harus usaha," Naruto memulai topik sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"YAIYALAH! Ohya, kamu tau nggak apa yang disukai Ino?"tanyaku.

"Kalau yang kutahu dari Hinata sih, yang Ino suka itu bunga cosmos, sepakbola, bola basket, cokelat, warna biru, ngemil, makan di restoran Konoha's Shake and Steaks.." jawab Naruto. Aku mendengarkan sambil ber-hem hem saja.

"Itu dia! itu dia!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Itu dia apanya?" tanyaku. "Kamu kirim surat ke Ino, tapi JANGAN cantumkan namamu, tulis 'Nanti malam jam 7 makan di Konoha's Shake and Steaks yuk' lalu taruh di lokernya, nah malamnya saat kamu di restoran itu kamu ngobrol-ngobrol dulu apa _kek_ sama dia, lalu baru kamu bilang kalo kamu suka sama dia. _Deal_?" usul Naruto.

"Wah, _that's great idea_, Naruto! Thanks ya!" seruku. "Sama-sama!" teriak Naruto.

Malamnya di kasur, aku senyam-senyum sendiri memikirkan ide cemerlang dari Naruto. Aku sudah yakin rencana tadi akan berhasil. Aku lalu tidur dengan nyenyak dan mimpi si Ino nerima aku. Wah... Semoga aku beruntung, ya!

* * *

**Menurut kalian, gimana fic buatanku ini?**

**Bagus nggak? **

**Peringatan: Mau ngeflame harus login**

**Tunggu selanjutnya ya!**

**Dan jangan lupa 'tuk review fanfic ini, bagi yang suka aja!**


	2. Episode 2

**Hehehe... Apa kalian menanti kelanjutan fic-ini?**

**Kalo enggak ya... Nggak apa-apa. 'Toh fic buatanku ini kurang nyambung juga (?)**

**Ini hanya untuk SasuIno fans yaa! **

**Warning: OOC, gajelas, lebay.**

**Selamat membaca!**

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**GIRLFRIEND**

Episode 2

Keesokan harinya, di Konoha Ninja Academy...

"Hoi Sasuke! Ada kabar buruk!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyaku.

"A..anu, aku tau dari Sakura, kabarnya si Ino sakit demam!" seru Naruto.

"Haaah?"seruku terkejut. "Berarti.. Rencana kita gimana?" tanya Naruto dengan muka khawatir.

"Ya~~ aku nggak tau! Aku lagi pusing sekarang!" jawabku. Naruto sesenggukan. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata datang.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tak menjenguk Ino saja sambil bawa buah-buahan dan sebuket bunga cosmos?" usul Hinata lembut.

"Wow, ide bagus! Thanks ya, Hinata!" seruku sambil berlari menuju kelas. Mau ngapain, ya? Gak tau.

Eh kulihat dari kelas, Hinata berbisik ke Naruto, lalu Naruto senyam-senyum dan mengacungkan jempol. Aku tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, lanjut deh aku mau baca komik PIRATE (komik buatan si author yang GAK AKAN PERNAH dicetak).

Jam istirahat, aku ke kantin dengan dua perasaan: lapar+malas=gaktau.

Naruto memanggilku "Sasuke, kita makan disana aja, yuk! Kiba dan Neji menunggu tuh!" katanya sambil menunjuk meja nomor 9.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung duduk (di bangku meja no. 9).

Menu hari ini ramen dan teh poci (teh poci ada di Jepang nggak sih? lanjut ah si author ini gak tau).

Naruto mengobrol dengan Neji. Kalo kudengar sedikit sih ngomongin Hinata kayaknya. Hinata 'kan, sodara sepupunya Neji.

Kiba asyik menyeruput ramen. Aku bengong aja ngeliatin semangkok ramen saat seekor lalat terbang menyadarkanku.

"Sasuke, kalau nggak dimakan ramennya buatku saja!" seru Kiba.

Langsung kuseruput ramenku dan kuminum teh poci dengan buru-buru, lalu kembali ke kelas (eh, makanannya udah dibayar, lho, pas ngambil di _counter_!).

Aku gambar-gambar gak jelas yang lebih tepatnya disebut corat-coret kertas. Huh, bosen banget nih hari ini. Yaiyalah, sehari tanpa senyum Ino memang membosankan.

Tapi... Tunggu dulu. Kenapa jadi mikir begitu, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Biar. Aku emang suka dia, kok. Tapi, dia kok ke aku kayak hanya sebatas _fan girl_ aja, ya? Jadi was-was. Was-was kenapa? Takut gak disukai Ino *plaaaak*. Ah, aku kok jadi _error_ gini, sih?

**Nobody's pov. **

"The perfect Sasuke-kun must be crazy!" seru salah satu sahabat Karin. Karin langsung plek binti pingsan. Gimana gak _shock_, orang yang dia suka jadi _error_ begini. Kayak Anti Virus nemu virus aja(?). Oke, gajenya di tendang aja ya, back to Masruto eh.. maksudnya Naruto dan Sasuke aja ya.

**Naruto's pov. **

"Duh, Sasuke kasian amat, ya, si Ino sakit, eeh.. Dia jadi _error_ dan si Curry (maksud Naruto:Karin) pingsan," batinku.

Ya, aku emang nggak punya ide lagi buat bantu si Sasuke yang pertama kali nemuin _first love_-nya.

Habis waktu kecil 'kan Sasuke dan Ino nggak pernah ketemu. Baru sekarang. Yah~ aku emang masih mau mengakui kalau Ino tuh _perfect_.

Tapi aku lebih suka Hinata yang lembut dan feminim. Ah, daripada Sakura yang tukang ngamuk, ngomel melulu, huh! Oke, lanjut ke Sasuke's pov., ah! Aku udah males muncul!

**Sasuke's pov. **

Aku jadi deg-degan nih. Kenapa? Karena aku takut ada si muka putih yang selalu tersenyum (maksud Sasuke: Sai) itu ikutan datang, mengganggu orang sedang cuci mata.

Emangnya Sai itu kenapa, sih? Ini alasannya- Aku benci Sai. Karena dia gombal dan SOK murah senyum. Waktu dia pertama kali ketemu Ino, dia bilang ke Ino "Miss Beauty."

Waktu itu aku sih enggak terlalu cemburu, euh.. ya, 'kan aku belom sadar aku suka sama dia. Nah, saat Sai bilang begitu, Ino bilang "Ah, masa' sih?" lalu Sai menjawab "Ya." Jadi seharian itu Sai sama Ino ngobrol terus! Gimana nggak sebel?

Malamnya, aku pun berjalan ke rumah Ino sambil membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan, plastik berisi kue _brownies_ yang dititipkan mamaku untuk mamanya Ino (maklum, mama kami sahabatan) dan sebuket bunga cosmos.

Sesampainya di rumah Ino, benar saja, ada si muka putih itu! Ingin kugilas saja rasanya! Mana si Sai bawa _cupcake_ cokelat, lagi! Itu 'kan makanan kesukaan Ino!

Ah, tapi biar, Ino juga suka _brownies_, dan aku membawa satu lagi barang penyelamat yaitu BUNGA! Hahaha, mampus kau, Sai! Ketika Sai melihatku, ia langsung pamit pada ortu Ino.

Dalam hati kubilang 'Pulang saja kau, Sai sial!' lalu aku bengong gak tau kenapa.

"Eh, Sasuke Uchiha, ya? Ayo masuk!" seru mama Ino.

Aku pun masuk. Rumah keluarga Yamanaka lumayan luas juga, tapi gak seluas Uchiha sih.

Yah, nggak apalah anaknya cantik kok *ditonjok inner sasuke* dan terparkir sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver di garasi sebelah toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya mama Ino.

"Ah, nggak usah, tante. Lagian aku juga nggak terlalu lama, kok," jawabku (sok) sopan sembari memberikan plastik berisi dus _brownies_ buatan mamaku.

"Ino ada di kamar, tuh! Silakan masuk!" kata mama Ino. Aku membuka kamarnya.

"Ino," panggilku. "Sa..Sasuke? Kamu... ngapain?" tanya Ino. "Menjenguk nggak boleh, ya," jawabku. "E.. Boleh-boleh saja!" Ino menggratak bangun.

"Eh, jangan bangun! Kamu tiduran saja, biar aku yang duduk," kataku. Aku menduduki kursi disamping kasurnya. Wah, dia pecinta ungu sejati. Kamarnya bercat ungu muda, dan lumayan banyak barang-barangnya yang berwarna ungu. Oke lanjut ke cerita..

"Malam-malam gini nggak belajar?" tanya Ino.

"Biasanya sih iya, kalau sorenya aku latihan. Tapi, mamaku nitipin kue _brownies_ ke mamamu. Yaa, kesini sekalian menjengukmu," jawabku.

"Oh iya, ini ada sekeranjang buah dan bunga cosmos," kataku lagi. "I...iya. Makasih ya," katanya pelan.

"Sama-sama," jawabku. "Eh iya katanya hari Minggu para ninja rookie harus datang ke kantor hokage dengan pasangan, 'kan?" tanya Ino.

"I.. iya. Tapi aku belum punya pasangan. Naruto sudah dengan Hinata, Gaara dengan Sakura, Neji dengan Tenten, hanya aku yang belum berpasangan," jawabku sedikit lesu.

Tapi mukaku dipasang (sok) jantan. Biar terlihat keren di depan Ino, gitu! "Tidak dengan Karin saja?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ih, amit-amit deh sama si Curry itu. Mending sama ka.. Uph!" aku membekap mulutku sendiri. Hampir saja aku bilang 'mending sama kamu'. Tapi kutahan dulu. Jangan sekarang ah ngomongnya.

"Tadi itu... Mau ngomong apa?" tanya Ino (polos).

"Bu... Bukan apa-apa. Sudah jam segini, aku pulang, ya," pamitku.

"Ya, hati-hati! Terimakasih ya!" seru Ino. Setelah berpamitan pada ortu Ino, aku pun berlari ke rumah (kayak dikejar hantu aja).

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung ke lantai atas, lebih tepatnya lagi ke kamarku. Tiba-tiba ada suara HP-ku.

**Souchichi..muing muing muing muing muing BLUB!**(?)

Ada SMS. Dari... :

_Sasuke! 2 hari lagi, kau harus ke taman Konoha! Kalau tidak mau, akan kubunuh kau!_

Haah.. Dasar bodoh. Pakai ngancem segala. Oh iya.. 2 hari lagi kan ekskul sepakbola.

Si Ino sudah sembuh belum, ya, hari itu? Aaah, tau ah. Langsung kusambar i-Phone ku. Mau ngapain? Dengerin lagu. Eh... Gak jadi deh.

Mendingan gosok gigi cuci muka cuci kaki dan tidur (wah kayak anak kecil). Aku mau bisa melihat senyuman Ino lagi besok!

* * *

**Hehehe... (hehehe lagi) gimana fic keduanya?**

**Apa kalian suka? Atau makin gaje? *kebanyakan nanya saya***

**Oh iya, jangan lupa! Review, review, review! –tanpa nantangin perang ya-**

**Bye-bye! Sampai jumpa di chapter 3! ~~~~**


	3. Episode 3

**Hi, all! Apa kabar?**

**Oke lanjut, nih.. _One more again_ yang gak suka sama fic ini gak usah review deh!**

**Apalagi ngajakin berantem!**

**_Well_... S'lamat membaca!**

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**GIRLFRIEND**

**Episode 3**

**Sasuke's pov. **

Keesokan harinya *si author dilempar karena fic ini kebanyakan kata "keesokan hari"*...

Aku telah sampai di kelasku. Aku melihat sekilas di kelas Ino. Wah, Ino belum datang. Apa ia masih sakit? Atau aku yang datang terlalu pagi? Mungkin saja aku yang datang terlalu pagi.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Ini masih jam 07.00 pagi, sedangkan jam masuk 07.40 pagi. Wah, kecepetan nih.

Di kelas Ino hanya ada Hinata, Sakura, Lee, dan Tenten (hihihi, Lee cowok sendiri) yang bertugas piket hari ini.

Sedangkan di kelasku yang piket si Gaara, Neji, Temari, dan Kankuro (hihihi lagi, di NARUTO asli si Neji ninja Konoha sendiri diantara yg bertugas piket). Huh, aku pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Yamanaka. Toh rumahnya gak terlalu jauh dari sini.

Sesampainya di rumah Ino, aku melihat mamanya sedang menyirami bunga di taman.

"Eh, Sasuke? Kok pagi-pagi kemari?" tanya mama Ino.

"E.. enggak kok, aku hanya mau tanya, Ino hari ini masuk, nggak?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah siap pakai seragam , eh tau-tau malah suhu tubuhnya naik lagi dan dia sakit perut. Jadi istirahat lagi," jawab mama Ino.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku. "Tentu saja boleh, Sasuke."

Di kamar Ino.

"Eh, Sasuke.. Nggak ke sekolah?" tanya Ino yang masih berbaring lemah.

"Ini 'kan masih jam tujuh, sedangkan masuknya jam tujuh lewat empat puluh menit," jawabku.

"E.. emm.. anu, boleh tidak aku meminjam catatan pelajaranmu?" tanya Ino agak ragu-ragu. "Boleh, kok. Tapi, kita 'kan beda kelas. Apa pelajarannya sama?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja sama! Kamu bukan kakak kelasku, 'kan?" jawab Ino lagi sambil tersenyum. "Iya baiklah. Tapi, tasku masih di sekolah," jawabku. Ino cekikikan pelan.

"Sasuke, balik 'gih ke sekolah. Ini sudah jam 07.15 lho," kata Ino. "Eh, iya.. Aku kembali ke sekolah, ya!" pamitku berlari pelan. "Hati-hati!" seru Ino.

Ah.. Meskipun Ino tidak di sekolah, tadi aku sudah melihat senyumannya. Itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. Eh, sedang mencuci mata lewat khayalan, si Curry Flurry itu datang.

"Hai Sasuke-kun... Maukah kau berkencan denganku? Nanti sore, jam empat di toko buku. Mau ya?" tawar Karin. "Gak mau," jawabku pendek langsung bangkit dari posisi duduk, beranjak ke kelas Naruto.

Di kelas Naruto.

Suara ribut dan kertas-kertas yang sudah kucel dilempar-lempar menyambutku. Tempat Naruto dimana, ya?

Eh, di barisan kelima ada tas oranye milik Naruto, tuh. Tapi Narutonya mana? Oooh.. Lagi ikutan lempar-lemparan kertas rupanya. Haah, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Eh, itu ada Sasuke!" seru Kiba. Dia ternyata sekelas dengan Naruto, ya... Padahal kukira dia sekelas dengan Ino. Aaah, di pikiranku Ino melulu, ya.

"Oooi.. Sasuke! Tumben banget nih mampir kesini!" sapa Naruto.

"Eh, apa maksud dari SMSmu kemarin?" tanyaku. "Yang mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Lihat nih," aku menunjukkan inbox HPku yang ada SMS dari Naruto berisi: _Sasuke! 2 hari lagi, kau harus ke taman Konoha! Kalau tidak mau, akan kubunuh kau! _Lalu Naruto tertawa pelan dan lama-lama jadi ngakak.

"Eh.. Oi... Tunggu! Apa maksud dari SMS ini?" tanyaku menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Masa' orang sepintar kamu nggak tau? Maksudku, kamu 2 hari lagi HARUS datang ke taman Konoha! Gitu aja 'kok repot!" jawab Naruto setengah esmosi binti emosi.

"Ooh... Gitu... Jam berapa?" tanyaku. "Kebanyakan tanya, kamu! Biasanya kita janjian jam berapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"E... Jam empat sore," jawabku. "Yasudah! Berarti jam segitu! Huh.." kata Naruto.

"Ya.. ya... Aku kembali ke kelasku, ya," pamitku. "Siapa yang suruh kamu masuk sini?" cibir Naruto sambil nyengir nggak jelas. Aku langsung berjalan lunglai ke kelasku. Baru duduk 5 menit, bel langsung bunyi. KRIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Berisik banget sih bel itu. Aku kan nggak tuli.

Ternyata, ada pengumuman dari Hokage Tsunade. Khusus untuk para rookie ninja. Ternyata... Hari berkumpulnya rookie dimajukan jadi 3 HARI LAGI! Waduh, gawaaaaat! Super duper gawat! Nah lho... Aku harus 'nembak' Ino besok malam! Harus! Secepatnya!

Selama pelajaran, aku memperhatikan sambil muter-muterin pulpen gajelas.

Habisnya bingung+panik+takut=dag dig dug. KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIING! Bunyi bel istirahat yang superberisik dan supernyaring menyadarkan lamunanku.

Habis, aku lagi kacau sih. Apalagi semalam mamaku bilang, 'Ternyata bisa juga seorang Sasuke menemukan cintanya...' . Huu.. Memangnya aku gak bisa menemukan cinta, apa?

Keesokan harinya *si author ditampar*

Kok di kelas sebelah (kelas Ino) ramai, ya? Gak kayak biasanya. Ah, siapa tau Ino sudah masuk.

Ternyata benar. Ada Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Tenten, dan Temari yang mengelilinginya. Yah, nggak bisa mendekat, deh. Oh iya, di kelas Ino kalau jam istirahat tidak ada orang. Ini kesempatan untuk menaruh surat "itu" di lokernya!

_Jam tujuh sore kamu kutunggu di Konoha's Shake and Steaks. Harus datang. Kalau tidak datang, akan kucekik kamu._ Begitu tulisanku.

Hehehe... Aneh ya? Gak pernah nulis surat semacem gituan sih. Saat jam istirahat... Wah, kulihat Ino dan Sakura bergandengan berjalan menuju kantin. Di kelasnya sepi. KESEMPATAN, KESEMPATAN!

Kuselipkan kertas surat "itu" di loker nomor 30, kulihat tulisan namanya "INO YAMANAKA". Wah, tulisanku kalah bagus. Eeeeh... Kok jadi kesini, sih?

Aku dan Naruto diam-diam mengintip dari balik jendela. Kulihat dahi Ino mengernyit kebingungan membaca surat dariku.

Tapi, disana ada si rambut pink (Sakura) dan si pemalu (Hinata). Huh, pengganggu aku yang sedang cuci mata.

"Eh... Menurut kalian, apa aku harus datang?" tanya Ino. "Datang saja! Kamu harus datang!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"I... Ino... Konoha's Shake and Steaks itu restoran yang bagus. Kusarankan.. Kalau kau memakai gaun yang sederhana, dan kau harus lebih terlihat cantik," saran Hinata.

"Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Ino. Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Yes! Yes! Hore! Ino akan datang! Tapi sialnya.. kraaak! Kakiku menginjak sebuah ranting pohon yang sudah terjatuh! Waduh, gawat, nih! Kulihat Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata tengak-tengok kesana-kemari. Aku dan Naruto langsung melesat lari yang lebih tepatnya disebut "KABUR".

Fiuuh... Untung saja tidak terlihat. Eh... Tunggu. Kata Hinata, Konoha's Shake and Steaks itu restoran yang bagus. Jadi... Aku harus pakai kemeja? Dan uangnya... Pakai uang tabunganku? Ini gara-gara Naruto yang menyarankan makan di Konoha's Shake and Steaks! Uuugh... Tapi kalau demi ini, tidak apa-apa, deh!

Malamnya... Di Konoha's Shake and Steaks...

Aku sudah siap dengan kemeja dan sepatu hitam. Ini udah kayak pesta pernikahan atau acara _prom night_ aja, ya. Aku langsung berjalan ke garasi, tapi...

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" teriak Itachi-niisan. "Kau lupa membawa dompetmu," katanya. Hiiihh... Untung aja diingatkan. Kalau udah sampai sana, udah makan, eh tau-tau gak bawa uang... Malu dong sama Ino! Pokoknya, malam ini aku harus terlihat SANGAT _PERFECT _DI HADAPAN INO!

"Hoi... Sasuke..." Itachi-niisan menyadarkan lamunanku. "Cepat berangkat! Kasihan si Ino kalau nunggu lama!" "E... Iya!" seruku.

Aku mengendarai mobil Ferrari (ceilee!) milik keluarga kami (eh?lanjut deh) ke Konoha's Shake and Steaks. Begitu sampai disana, aku ngumpet dulu, pengen lihat apakah Ino sudah datang? *ditampar inner sasuke*

Ternyata dia sudah datang. Dia cantik sekali (ufufufu). Pakai gaun lagi-lagi warna ungu, sepatu warna putih berpita... Bagus deh. Tapi... Satu yang bikin aku kecewa. Cara berjalannya kurang feminin!

Lalu, kulihat dia tengak-tengok kebingungan. Akhirnya, aku masuk ke dalam restoran itu. "Eh... Sasuke?" panggil Ino sedikit tak yakin.

"Ah, Ino.." sapaku. "Yang memberi surat kepadamu itu aku," kataku (sok) tegas. "Ooooh... Memang ada apa? Nanti siapa yang bayar?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja aku. Silakan pilih tempat duduk," jawabku. "Horee... horee! Asyiiiik!" Ino meloncat(?) setinggi 30 cm (wuih). Aaah, dia memang kurang feminin.

Akhirnya kami duduk di meja nomor 6. "Kamu mau ngapain ajak aku kesini? Kenapa nggak ajak Naruto atau Karin?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ng... Kalau Naruto, dia sedang kencan dengan Hinata. Kalau Karin... Malas 'ah," jawabku 'mencari' alasan.

"Oooh... Eh kamu sudah dapat pasangan?" Ino bertanya lagi. "Kamu ini, nanya mulu," candaku.

"Maaf! Tapi siapa? Pengen tau nih...," Ino berkata lagi.

"Ee... Belum... Aku belum dapat pasangan," jawabku. Ino menjitak kepalaku pelan "Cepat cari! 3 hari lagi, lho!" katanya.

"Eee... Mmm..." aku sempet gugup. Bilang sekarang nggak ya? Ah, tunggu! Aku punya sebuah topik obrolan yang asyik..!

"Ino, apa kau suka baca komik PIRATE yang dibuat oleh Dian?" (hehehe, author bikin komik judulnya PIRATE tapi nggak dicetak lho)tanyaku. "Ah.. Aku tau! Sekarang sudah jilid berapa, sih? Aku ketinggalan mulai dari jilid 5.." tanya Ino. "Sekarang sudah jilid 7. Kamu ketinggalan 2 buku," kataku. "TIDAAAK! SUDAH JILID 7?" Ino _shock_. Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Ehem, menjaga _image_ gitu, lho!

"Aaaah.. Akhirnya beef steak sudah datang! Selamat makaaaan..." seru Ino bersemangat saat sepiring beef steak pesanannya dan pepperoni chicken fusili pesananku datang, serta 2 gelas jus jeruk. Hmm... Enak! Eh, tapi ngomongnya kapan, ya?

"I... Ino... Sebenarnya.." aku mencoba mengatakannya. "Apa? Oooh.. Mau traktir lagi? Boleh! Kapan?" Ino langsung menyerobot.

"Tu.. Tunggu! Aku belum selesai ngomong! Kamu ini tukang serobot ya?" candaku. "Iiiih!" Ino menjitak kepalaku (agak keras). Aku harus mengatakannya tidak boleh gugup dan harus jantan! Melihat senyuman Ino, tekadku makin bulat... Dan aku akan...

PULANG SAJA.

Eeeh, kalau begitu caranya berarti aku ini pengecut! Ayo Sasuke... Ayo! Inner Sasuke(?) menyemangatiku.

"Ino... Aku... suka padamu," waduh, tanpa sadar aku mengatakannya! Aku nggak berani lagi menghadap wajahnya.

"Sasuke... Aku juga..." omongannya terputus. Lalu dia melanjutkan lagi. "Aku senang sekali bisa akrab denganmu waktu bertemu di klub sepakbola. Dan mengobrol denganmu waktu itu. Dan ketika kau menjengukku waktu aku sakit. Aku senang sekali waktu itu..." kata Ino lagi.

"Eh?" aku kaget. "Ya," kata Ino (lah?). "Jadi jawabannya..." omonganku terputus oleh perkataan Ino "Ya, Sasuke. Aku juga... su... Aku pulang dulu, ya," Ino langsung berlari. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang. "Ini tagihanmu," katanya. Tagihannya... 5800 YEN! Hiks, tabunganku... Hanya tersisa 500 yen, deh. Ah, tak apalah.

Keesokan harinya... *author dilempar*

Aku diam saja tanpa suara. Merenung.. dan merenung... Huh... Apakah aku akan ke kantor hokage tanpa membawa pasangan?

"Sasuke! Pasangan ke kantor hokage, aku saja, ya? Please... Please..." pinta Karin.

"Gak mau," aku lempar mukanya pake gulungan kertas kucel lalu pergi.

Mau kemana? Kantin. Ya, aku ingin minum teh mugicha dulu lah. *mugicha: teh dari saringan gandum. Hangatnya...

"SASUKE!" terdengar suara yang kukenal. Itu suara Naruto. "Kemarin berhasil nggak?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput es serut.

"Nggak tau," jawabku. "Kamu ini, kasih jawaban yang jelas, dong. Aku kan yang sudah memikirkan ide itu!" kilah Naruto.

"Eh... Ino bilang dia juga su...ka sama aku. Tapi habis itu dia langsung kabur ke rumahnya," jawabku loyo.

"Yasudah. Akan kuminta Hinata untuk menolongmu," kata Naruto. "Serahkan saja padaku!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Te... terima kasih ya."

**Nobody's pov**

"Selamat siang Ino-chan!" sapa Hinata.

"Hi... Hinata?" Ino kaget. "Tenang, aku Hinata asli, kok. Bukan ilusi," canda Hinata.

"Oh iya aku mau tanya, kamu suka sama Sasuke, Shikamaru, atau Sai?" tanya Hinata.

"Shikamaru sudah sama Temari, tau. Lagipula aku tidak suka dia. Sai? Biar dia bilang aku cantik, pasti itu bukan berarti suka, kan? Jadi, jawabannya enggak," jawab Ino.

"Bagaiana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. "Sa...Suke?" wajah Ino langsung memerah.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Sebaiknya kamu makan ini." KLAK! Hinata memberikan satu stik es krim kepada Ino. "Terima kasih, Hinata," kata Ino. "Eh, Ino, aku ke kantin dulu, ya," kata Hinata.

Ino menangguk, lalu Hinata berjalan menuju kantin.

**Sasuke's pov. **

"Hinata, gimana katanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertanya, siapa yang dia suka, Sasuke, Shikamaru, atau Sai (wah depannya 'S' semua)? Lalu dia jawab 'Shikamaru sudah sama Temari, tau. Lagipula aku tidak suka dia. Sai? Biar dia bilang aku cantik, pasti itu bukan berarti suka, kan? Jadi, jawabannya enggak,' lalu aku tanya lagi 'Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?' lalu dia hanya bilang 'Sa.. Suke?' lalu mukanya merah, dan kubagikan es krim ini padanya,"kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan es krimnya.

Naruto dan aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Naruto tersenyum.

"Sudah jelas jawabannya 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Kali ini, aku harus berusaha sendiri," jawabku balas tersenyum.

* * *

**Hello friends! Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 3?**

**Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk me-review!**

**Dan SEKALI LAGI, review jangan ngajakin perang atau belain pair lainnya lho!**

**Bye!**


	4. Episode 4

**Hai kawan semua... Ayo kita sambut...**

**Fanfic-ku chapter keempat... *ditepok***

**Oke, mari kita baca fanfic "kurang jelas" ini!**

**Bagi yang menganggap buatanku dan pair SasuIno itu jelek, yaa...**

**Nggak apa-apa.**

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**GIRLFRIEND**

**Episode 4 (Tamat)**

**Sasuke's pov.**

"Sasuke! Tolong antarkan kue ini ke rumah Yamanaka!" panggil mama.

"Aaah... Lagi seru main PSP juga... Huh," gerutuku. Aku segera menuruni tangga dan menyambar plastik kue itu.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Enggak. Tahun depan. Yaiyalah sekarang!" jawab mama sebel. Duh.. Suasananya nggak enak deh, jadi ketemu Ino, 'kan?

Ting.. Tong...

"Oooh... Sasuke... Silakan masuk!" sapa papa Ino. Kulihat Ino sedang nonton tv sambil ngemil, duduknya ngangkang nggak karu-karuan.

"Oh iya... Sasuke! Kamu dan Ino ngobrol-ngobrol dulu-lah. Soalnya, kami mau pergi sebentar," kata mama Ino.

"E... Iya," kataku. Aku duduk di karpet (sok) sopan.

"Duduk aja disini!" sahut Ino cuek.

"Iya, makasih," aku pun duduk di sebelahnya. "Ino... Yang kemarin..."

"Iya, iya. Kamu mau tanya jawabannya, 'kan?" serobotnya.

"Iya," jawabku pelan.

"Jawabannya iya! Kamu denger nggak sih? Kemarin kan aku bilang IYA!" seru Ino galak.

"Ma... maaf," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi kamu ke Hokage sama siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Sama kamu aja deh," jawabku, lalu menghela nafas. Lho, kok..?

"Oke deh... Jam berapa?" tanya Ino.

"Pulang sekolah," jawabku. Kok Ino nggak merasa kayak aku gini, sih... Dia kok bisa cuek-cuek aja ya...?

Keesokan harinya.

"SASUKE!" ada suara yang AMAT kukenal. Ooh, Naruto rupanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kita hari ini ke kantor Hokage, 'kan? Apakah kamu sudah bisa mengajak Ino?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tenang... Aku sudah berhasil membujuknya," jawabku.

"Eh? Hebaaat!" Naruto senang tapi agak kaget rupanya.

"Jadi... Gimana rencananya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang, kamu nggak usah khawatir lagi. Semua sudah kuatur," jawabku mantap (jiah).

"Oke Sasuke. Aku dan Hinata sekarang hanya bantuin bikin kamu PDKT sama Ino. Lainnya, silakan urus sendiri!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke!" ada suara yang memanggilku lagi. Oooh... Suara Ino. Ino lagi jalan bareng Hinata.

"Ah... Ino. Kamu mau kan jadi pasanganku?" tanyaku agak ragu.

"Kan jawabannya sudah kukatakan kemarin," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ih, Ino-chan curang! Main rahasia-rahasiaan sama Sasuke!" sahut Hinata lalu mereka kejar-kejaran. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan...

oOo

"Sasuke, kau keren sekali!" puji Itachi-niisan.

"Ah, gak segitunya-lah," kataku.

"Sudah sana jemput Ino!"seru Itachi. Lalu aku melesat dengan motor(?) untuk menjemput Ino.

"Eh.. Sasuke! Kau tampan sekali malam ini," puji Ino.

"Ah kau juga... Cantik deh," pujiku.

"Jangan bermaksud gombal lho," canda Ino. Kami terdiam 5 menit, lalu tertawa bersama. Lho... kok?

Sesampainya di kantor hokage..

"Wah, Sasuke, kau keren sekali!" puji Hinata dan Sakura.

"Dan Ino juga cantik, mereka memang cocok," puji Shizune(?).

"Sebenarnya kita kesini ngapain, sih?" tanya Ino.

"Itu... Ada acara diresmikannya gedung hokage yang baru. Lihat, banyak 'kan pairing(?) dari desa lain," jawab Sakura.

"Oooh... Gitu!" seru Ino mengerti.

"SEMUANYA! ACARA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI. MARI KITA MEMOTONG(?) PITA SEBAGAI TANDA DIRESMIKANNYA GEDUNG HOKAGE YANG BARU!" seru Anko lewat microphone sebagai MC(?)

"Sakura, silakan maju ke depan," panggil Tsunade dan diberikan sebuah gunting dan.. KRESS(?)! Pita berhasil dipotong(?)! Sekarang saatnya pesta dansa. Tanpa diberitahu, semua sudah tau kecuali...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

INO.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino.. Apa kau... Bisa berdansa?" tanyaku agak ragu.

"Ma... maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa berdansa menggunakan gaun begini," jawab Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kok ada pasangan yang tidak berdansa?" tanya Shizune heran.

"A... anu... Aku... Tidak bisa berdansa... Menggunakan rok," jawab Ino agak malu(?).

"Hanya masalah begitu saja sih, tidak apa-apa.." kata Tsunade tersenyum.

"Tapi..." kata Sakura sedikit menggoda.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Ino.

BRUKK! Sakura menabrakkan tubuh Sasuke dan Ino, lalu mereka... (sensor)...

"PRIKITIEW(?) !" seru teman-teman yang lain. **(author say: Hah? Prikitiew? Kalo bahasa Jepang bukanya Parakatawa? *plaaak* 0.o)**

**

* * *

**

**o**O**o Tamat o**O**o**

**

* * *

**

**Gimana ceritaku nih?**

**Makin bagus? Atau makin gaje?**

**Oh iya ngomong-ngomong mungkin aja fic ini tentang Sasuke ****sebelum tragedi Uchiha terjadi deh... Kayaknya...**

**Jangan lupa 'tuk review dan review! **

**Thanks for read ya...**

**Sampai jumpa di fic yang baru! **


End file.
